1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reversibly supporting a seat for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
When tractors or like vehicles are used for performing specified work, for example, with a backhoe or like work machine attached to the rear end of the vehicle, it is common practice to provide a seat for a rearward operation on the work machine in addition to the regular seat provided on the body of the vehicle for a forward operation thereof.
The two seats conventionally needed are therefore uneconomical. Further in the case where the work machine is attached close to the vehicle the two seats are likely to interfere with each other. Accordingly, the work machine must be attached to the vehicle body as spaced apart therefrom to avoid interference between the seats. This poses a problem with respect to the longitudinal weight balance of the vehicle.